Fearless
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Yet another Huddy songfic, and another Taylor Swift one...Cuddy POV...Song suggested by HughLaurieLover. Set in the Huddy college years.


Fearless

Yet another Huddy songfic, and another Taylor Swift one...Cuddy POV...Song suggested by HughLaurieLover. Set in the Huddy college years.

_**There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained**_

The streets at Michigan.

The way they look after its rained, there's something special about it.

Don't ask me to tell you what it is that makes it special, because I have no clue.

_**  
There's a glow off the pavement  
You walk me to the car**_

The rain is reflected in the pavement from the sun.

You take my hand, and we walk to the car.

Just normally walking, like normal people do.

Nothing special about that.

But somehow there is when I'm with you House.

And that's just plain weird.

_**  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah  
**_I just get that urge.

That urge, that feeling.

I wanna dance.

Strange isn't it?

Walking to the car with you makes me wanna dance.

And I know we'd look stupid, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to.

_**  
We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now**_

Driving to somewhere, you won't tell me where.

I find my eyes gazing at you, admiring every part of you.

But you're too busy concentrating on the road to notice.

In a way I'm thankful for that, you'd probably mock me if you saw my loving gaze.

I'm trying to control myself, but its one of the hardest things I've ever had to do.

_**  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you  
**_You are so composed, so focused on the road.

Your hand goes through your hair as the wind blows it from above.

And this small action makes me want you so much.

_**  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless**_

You make me fearless.

I have literally no fear when I'm around you.

Things just can't get better than that.

I'm on top of the world.

_**  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless  
**_You make me wanna do crazy things, but they don't scare me.

Because that's the effect you have on me.

With you, I'd do the craziest things with no glimmer of panic or anxiety whatsoever.

Because you're here to catch me if I fall.

_**  
So baby drive slow  
'til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here **_

I never wanna leave Michigan.

I'm so at peace here, so drive slow because I never wanna leave here.

_**In this passenger's seat, you put your eyes on me**_

Your eyes become fixed on me when we stop at the gas station.

I look into your eyes, and smile, blushing slightly.

_**  
In this moment now capture it, remember it  
**_I'll never want to forget this moment.

I'm gonna take a mental picture, and remember it even when I'm married with children.

I'll remember it as the time of my life.

_**  
Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless**_

Nothing beats this, this is the life I'd choose to lead forever.

A life of complete freedom, and the absence of fear.

The freedom to do the crazy things that you inspire me to do._****_

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way

I see your eyes meet mine, and there's something new in them.

You literally reduce me to a shaking mess with your lusty stare.

No one's ever made me felt this way before.

It's only you.

_**  
But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless.**_

I go from nervous wreck, to bold confident Lisa, wanting this more than anything.

You hold me close to you, and tilt my head up to yours.

Our lips meet in our first kiss.

It starts off gentle and soft, but passion soon takes over.

It's perfect, all I could ever have wished for.

It's fearless._****_

Oh yeah  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless  
I have no fear when I'm around you.

And I don't know why.

It's just what you do to me.

Funny isn't it?_**  
**_


End file.
